Bad End
by Ross Rice
Summary: Supongo que es mi versión de lo que hubiera pasado si Bill hubiera logrado dominar al mundo, ya que él sólo quería algo con que jugar, un juguete único e irrompible, al cual pueda volcar todo su desquiciado amor y ese juguete no puede ser otro más que Dipper. Es yaoi?, no necesariamente, simplemente Bill está loco por su juguete y este es Dipper.


Notas de autor.- Una disculpa, por la mala ortografía, esto fue escrito de forma precipitada cuando aún tenía la idea fresca por culpa de un video y una canción que fueron subidos a un grupo de Facebook llamado "Fandoms Latinos".

Notas de autor 2.- Nada me pertenece y no gano nada al subirlo, sólo, tal vez, uno que otro comentario. La serie de genialidad que es Gravity Falls, le pertenece única y exclusivamente a su autor y a Disney.

-.. .. .-.. .-..

El sonido del segundero de aquel reloj inundaba toda aquella habitación de color blanco, pero, ¿Existía quien pudiera asegurar que aquel insoportable sonido era real o no?, o si ¿Era el causante de su cordura o locura?

Demencia… los doctores dijeron que padecía un serio caso de personalidad disociativa, egocentrismo en ambas personalidades y ataques violentos sumamente peligrosos para sí mismo como para otras personas.

Entonces, la pregunta era, ¿Alguna vez estuvo cuerdo?

Tal vez, tal vez cuando su hermana Mabel aún vivía, o cuando su tío lo cuidaba, o tal vez cuando el sol no era la sombra de la luna y durante el día las personas se movían y en la noche dormían.

No, no, no, no, no.

Las palabras del doctor sonaron nuevamente en su mente recordándole que "aquel mundo" en donde las personas no adoraban a los dioses para que estos no se los comieran o en el que "la ropa la usaban las personas" en vez de que la ropa usara las pieles de las personas, era algo creado sólo por su mente.

–Joven Pines – Había dicho alguna vez el doctor – debe de dejar de soñar con un mundo inexistente y agradecer a nuestro gran creador y dios supremo su gran nivel de amabilidad pues ha sido él el que permite que usted siga con vida – recalco con una voz llena de alegría – A otras personas, ya fácilmente las habría mandado a destripar por semejante grado de locura…

O cordura, intento defender su mente mientras el sonido de aquel insoportable reloj sigue su camino.

Reloj, reloj… algo tenía que recordar de aquel reloj…

Alzo la mirada buscando entre aquellas infinitas paredes algo que asemejara un reloj.

– " _¿Reloj? ¿Qué es un reloj?"_ – Pregunto una voz en su mente.

– _Es algo para medir el tiempo, segundos, minutos, horas, para poder calcular el avance del día._

Una ventana comenzó a aparecer en alguna de las muchas paredes, en la que se comienza a ver como un sol de colores avanzaba anormalmente rápido para ser rápidamente sustituido por una luna triangular de un solo ojo.

– " _¿Para qué quieres calcular el avance de algo que no existe?"_ – Volvió a preguntar aquella voz en su mente

– _Para…_ –

No pudo continuar cuando el sonido de aquel reloj se vio acompañado por pasos que se acercaban dentro de aquella blanca habitación.

¿Blanca habitación? Sus ojos se encontraron repentinamente con las paredes de lo que se parecía mucho al sótano de la cabaña del misterio, aquel terroso y descuidado lugar, pero al parecer, él se encontraba en una esfera de cristal, encadenado con las piezas necesarias para contener el poder de Bill.

– Hola Dipper – dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo corto y mirada seria – ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

– ¿Quién…? – Intentó preguntar, pero algo dentro de él le dio la misma respuesta – ¿Mabel?

¿Su hermana? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Pero cómo? ¿No la había matado? y si estaba viva ¿Como era posible que se viera de mayor edad?...

El sonido de aquel reloj en ningún momento dejó de sonar y al buscarlo encontró un reloj de espejo que mostraba su cara de niño y aquellos ojos amarillos con una sola y delgada pupila.

– Bill… – susurró con odio en voz baja mientras en su rostro comenzó a aparecer una sonrisa desquiciada y una risa que rápidamente demente comenzaba a subir de volumen, inundando aquel lugar.

– Nunca me aburriré de esto – palabras con otro acento salieron de su boca volviendo a ver la mirada de enojo de su hermana – Oh! No te enojes mi dulce y pequeña Mabel, tu idea, de que pudiera medir el tiempo y darse cuenta de cuál es la realidad y cual una ilusión funcionó... por un tiempo, ¡claro!, pero, él es mío... ese fue el trato, ¿Recuerdas?, liberaba el mundo, pero, ¡él sería mío por toda la eternidad! – sentenció alzando la voz con visibles ojos rojos.

La risa resonó con fuerza nuevamente al sentir las lágrimas correr por su piel.

– Un día encontraré la forma para obligarte a liberarlo maldito demonio – Dijo con odio su hermana.

– Pero ese día no es hoy y la visita ha terminado –

La habitación comenzó a perder todo color, volviéndose borrosa, lo último que su mirada pudo apreciar, antes de volver a aquella habitación de incontables paredes blancas, fue la silueta de su hermana siendo detenida por alguno de sus tíos…

-.. .. .-.. .-..

Dentro de aquel descolorido, borroso y blanco lugar de interminables paredes, su doctor de brillante y amarillo ojo, con pupila negra y delgada, comenzó a aparecer ante él de forma clara y definida, acompañado del sonido de aquel reloj.

– Entonces Dipper, me podrías decir, ¿Qué es el tiempo?, cuando claramente en tu mente tenemos toda la eternidad en un minuto del mundo real – dijo tomándolo suavemente del mentón para levantar su mirada y conectarla a su único ojo visible.

Abrió la boca para poder contestar, pero hilos comenzaron a cocerla impidiéndole hablar.

– Tranquilo mi valiente héroe, que aún tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que seas completamente mío –

El sonido insoportable de aquel reloj comenzó a ser más suave, más lento, más lejano, hasta que en algún momento dejó de escucharse y una risa lleno en aquel blanco e infinito lugar.

Fin

Supongo que al final Bill lo que siempre ha querido es un juguete irrompible y dentro su locura, eso es amor, así que me atrevería a decir Bill realmente quiere a Dipper


End file.
